The present invention relates generally to exercise implements to improve physical fitness, and more particularly to such exercise implements which incorporate flexible ropes or hand lines.
Many rope type exercise implements may be found on the market to assist one in conducting different physical exercises toward physical fitness. However, they all tend to be either rather expensive or unversatile in construction. It is a principle object of the present invention to eliminate these disadvantages and to provide a multi-purpose exercise implement for physical conditioning which is easily and readily adaptable to many different forms so that the exerciser may perform an even greater variety of exercises in order to properly exercise all muscles of the body.